A Day in Sohma Life
by Jennifer Lusk
Summary: Sentence darefic. Rated for language


A Day in Sohma Life Disclaimer: I don't own them but have lots of fun dreaming I did!  
  
AN: Here is a sentence challenge fic of outrageous proportions. I have 11 different sentences to try and use in this fanfic. Some will be used in the same scene others will be spread around. Here's the list: 1"I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you!" 2"Okay! Who took my Midol!"? 3"This isn't what it looks like!!!"  
  
4"No way! I'm not putting that in my mouth!"  
  
5"Stop it! Or you will go blind!"  
  
6"I don't know, it tastes kind of funny"  
  
7"Aren't those MY underwear?"  
  
8"What do you mean your afraid of cats?"  
  
9"That is so pretty, it makes me want to dance and sing. La la la, la di da, la la la di da!"  
  
10"It's so small! Um, I mean... This just isn't going to work out"  
  
11"Security to the bed department!"  
  
"Are the leeks as good this time?" Yuki asked Tohru curiously as she sampled them.  
  
"I don't know it tastes kinda funny." (6 on the list) Tohru turned and offered the spoon to Yuki. He slowly tasted the greens.  
  
"Let's get a second opinion." Yuki said with a small smile. He already knew the perfect candidate. As if called by his thoughts, Kyo enters the kitchen, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the leeks.  
  
Tohru walks up to Kyo and asks, "Kyo-kun can you try these for me. I think they need some more seasoning but can't tell."  
  
"No way! I'm not putting that in my mouth!" (4 on the list) Kyo backed up only to have Yuki grab his arms from behind and hold him immobile. "Let me go you damn rat! I ain't gonna eat your damn leeks!"  
  
"Please Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked stepping up again and offering the spoon to the neko. Kyo cringed and turned his head away from the instrument of torture. He felt Yuki shift behind him and tensed. What was the rat doing now?  
  
Kyo's wrists were pulled together and he felt something twist around them. He felt one of Yuki's long fingered hands slide under his chin turning him to face Tohru. Kyo jerked wildly trying to free himself from the nezumi. The two crashed into the kitchen counter.  
  
Kyo gasped as the sharp edge of the counter pressed painfully into his stomach. Yuki was plastered against his back, maintaining his grip on the neko's arms. Tohru went back to her pot, giving up. She didn't want to force Kyo, just get his opinion.  
  
A snort of surprise from the doorway had all three teens looking up. Shigure was smirking. "I never knew you had it in you, Yuki-kun."  
  
"This isn't what it looks like!" (3 on the list) Screamed Kyo and Yuki as one.  
  
"I was trying to get him to eat some leeks." Yuki said quickly as he released the neko like he was burned.  
  
Shigure looked around and saw no evidence of a spoon. "What were you going to feed him from?"  
  
"Tohru was going to give it to him." Yuki said quickly. Shigure grinned at the unintentional entendre.  
  
"She was?" Shigure turned to look at the rice ball. "Tohru-kun, if you want to give it to me, I wouldn't object." Shigure winked at the girl as she faced him.  
  
"Truly, Shigure-san?"  
  
"Hai." Shigure walked towards the girl to get whatever she was willing to give.  
  
"Hentai!" As one, Yuki and Kyo hit their older cousin knocking him to the floor.  
  
* A Few Hours Later *  
  
"Tohru-kun can you go with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun to help them pick out new bedding. They have no idea how to pick out quality sheets and comforters."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The trio went to town. Once in the bedding section, Yuki and Kyo flushed as they pretended they weren't there with Tohru. On all sides the floor model beds displaying the various selections of sheet sets surrounded them.  
  
Kyo wandered through one side and Yuki the other looking at what was available. Kyo frowned and hesitated looking at a set that was a blue so dark it was almost black. It had small stars scattered over it. He liked it, but didn't want to get something quite so telling of his personality. He continued to walk.  
  
Yuki paused beside a gray comforter shot through with small splashes of lavender. The colors called to him but it looked too feminine. Sighing, he continued on.  
  
Yuki and Kyo both had stopped at the same display. It was a black comforter with dark burgundy streaks on it. Kyo looked up and saw Yuki looking at the same one and frowned.  
  
"I saw it first!"  
  
"No I did!" Tohru rushed up and tried to stop the inevitable fight that was about to begin. She cringed as she heard over the loud speakers "Security to the bed department!" (11 on list)  
  
Wanting to avoid any confrontation, she quickly hugged both combatants. Quickly stuffing them and their clothing in her multipurpose shopping bag Tohru rushed from the store.  
  
Kyo snarled and stuck his head out of the bag once they were out of the store. Tohru sat on a bench outside the mall holding the bag in her lap. Kyo leapt out and sat on her lap leaning against her so he wouldn't change in this public spot. Yuki echoed his motions, only resting on Tohru's shoulder.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. Tohru was about to apologize when she heard a lady comment on how cute the white mouse was. Turning her head, Tohru saw a woman approaching only to stop and shriek as she spotted Kyo. The person she was with asked her something and she answered.  
  
Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru watched the small melodrama unfold. "What do you mean you're afraid of cats?" (8 on list) Asked her male companion.  
  
Tohru hugged Kyo and Yuki's animal forms to her as she stood and walked off towards the public restroom. She opened the door and handed Kyo her bag so they could change and get dressed. Letting the door close, Tohru walked back to the bench she'd been sitting on.  
  
A family walked by and looked at a clothing store's display window. The little girl with them smiled. "That is so pretty, it makes me want to dance and sing. La, la, la, la, di, da, la, la, la, di, da!" (9 on list) Tohru smiled as the girl spun in circles. She was so cute as she twirled around singing in the happy tuneless way only small kids can do and still be cute.  
  
"Oi." Tohru looked up at Kyo's gruff comment. "Let's get the sheets and leave." Yuki slowly walked up behind the neko and nodded his agreement. The three cautiously entered the shop again, relieved that security was not still after them.  
  
Kyo went straight to the star pattern one. He didn't feel like arguing with Yuki again. Yuki looked at the one he'd fought with Kyo over and then at the gray one. Sighing, he chose the gray one and walked back to Tohru carrying his chosen bedding.  
  
* Meanwhile at Shigure's *  
  
Shigure called Hatori's home number, as the dragon wasn't answering his office line. "Sohma, Hatori speaking."  
  
"Ha-san! So good to hear your voice."  
  
"Is this an emergency, Shigure?" The inu frowned hearing the contained anger in the hassenchi's voice.  
  
"No, but I did want to talk and invite you to supper tonight."  
  
Shigure was about to say more when he heard a voice scream in the background, "Okay! Who took my Midol?!" (2 on the list) The sounds of scuffling could be heard in the background.  
  
"Was that Rin-chan?" Shigure asked curiously.  
  
"Hai. Her and Kagura are over for something they haven't even told me what yet." Hatori sighed. "I'd love to take you up on the invite, Shigure. Mind if I come over early?"  
  
"Not at all, Ha-san. You know you are welcome here anytime."  
  
"Aren't those MY underwear?" (7 on list) Screeched Kagura.  
  
Shigure grinned. "On second thought Ha-san, why don't I come and visit you?" Shigure never heard what the dragon was about to say because the phone clunked as the yelling and screeching of two girls carried over the line.  
  
Grinning, Shigure listened. "My eye! You bitch! You poked me in the fucking eye!"  
  
"You shouldn't have taken my underwear! I was planning on wearing that for my date with Kyo tomorrow!" More scuffling sounds came through as well as a sound of something glass getting broken. Shigure could hear Hatori trying to calm the two girls down.  
  
"Let me see your eye, Rin." Hatori's calm voice carried over the phone line very well.  
  
"It hurts. I bet she had dirty nails." Rin said snidely.  
  
"You bitch!" More scuffling sounds and another feminine yell of pain.  
  
"Kagura," Hatori's voice held an edge of panic as he yelled. "Stop it! Or you'll go blind!" (5 on the list) Shigure frowned. This had gotten out of control. "Let's flush out the eye now." Shigure heard the sound of running water and small sobbing sounds.  
  
Shigure waited. Fifteen minutes later Hatori picked up the phone. "I'm coming over now."  
  
"Hai." The two hung up their phones.  
  
Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo entered the house. Shigure ran up and said, "I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you!" (1 on list) As one the two boys punched their older cousin.  
  
"Ano. I'll just go and put your new sheets on shall I?" Tohru said as she tiptoed past the unconscious inu. "I'll help. Kyo said gruffly as he followed the rice ball out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Yuki sighed and entered the kitchen to get a glass of tea. He saw Hatori brooding over a full cup. He wisely said nothing and poured his own cup. He quickly drank his as the doctor continued to stare at nothing. The nezumi climbed the stairs. Maybe he could help Tohru as well.  
  
He paused outside his own room as he heard Tohru's speak. "It's so small! Um, I mean. This just isn't going to work out." (10 on list and the last one ^__^) Yuki's lips tightened as he heard Kyo grunt softly.  
  
"Just let me try one more time. It'll fit, I promise."  
  
"But Kyo-kun, it's not good to strain so hard. It's just too small."  
  
"I'll make it work, Tohru-kun. You just stay there and remain still. I'll get it this time." More male grunts sounded. Yuki clenched his fists. That baka neko was in HIS room doing THAT with Tohru. Yuki lost it completely when he heard Tohru gasp.  
  
"Just what the hell are you doing?!?!" Yuki yelled as he entered the room and froze.  
  
Tohru was standing in one corner holding his pillow against her chest. Kyo had the new sheet on three of the four corners of the mattress. He had one foot braced on the bed as he tugged in a vain effort to get the last corner on.  
  
Flushing, Yuki looked away from the knowing smirk his cousin was growing. With one more grunt of effort Kyo slapped the mattress in victory. "I told you it'd fit."  
  
"Hai." Yuki frowned and went back downstairs. He felt like brooding with Hatori now. 


End file.
